


Just For Tonight

by Juleslev25



Category: The Young and the Restless
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22775080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juleslev25/pseuds/Juleslev25
Summary: Ever since their kiss at Society, Theo has been racking his brains about the state of his friendship with Lola. Although he's harboured feelings for her for quite some time now, he's still afraid to let her know the true extent of his yearning. But what happens when she finally happens upon his doorstep late at night. Sparks fly.
Relationships: Lola Rosales/Theo Vanderway
Kudos: 4





	Just For Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> This little one-shot is the product of both my anticipation and impatience for what's to come with Lola and Theo. After their kiss, I was completely sold. Even though, this is most probably not how it's all going to go down, this short story is how I imagined a first time between the two would go. Enjoy.

It was 11:05 pm when Theo heard what sounded like a faint knock on the door to his place. He had been in bed for the past hour and a half attempting to fall asleep but failing miserably. His head was getting the best of him. Thoughts of _her_ had completely invaded his mind, filling every last nook and cranny. It had been one whole month since Lola had kissed him at Society. One whole month since he’d exhibited the swiftest amount of restraint he’d ever exhibited in his entire life. One whole month since he’d quite possibly ruined any and all chances of being with the woman of his dreams. The one he had been wanting for so long. The one he’d realized he was falling in love with. That was, if he hadn’t already.

He had never felt like this about a woman before. He didn’t know how to explain it, but she made him feel... _seen_. His whole life, he had felt like he’d lived in the shadows. Not really knowing who he was, or who he wanted to be. But when he was around her, it was like that small piece inside of his heart that had been in the dark for so long, finally lit up. She made him feel alive. For the first time in his life, he felt like he wasn’t alone.

The reason he had never dared make the forbidden feelings he harboured for her known, was mainly due to the fact that she was still very much a married woman. She was _married_. And to his cousin no less, who had issued him a few warnings, accusing him of foul play. That this was all part of a conniving game Theo was playing. That he was exacting some sort of revenge plot for what happened between them in New York.

It may have _started_ out as an act. As some twisted way to toy with him. However, somewhere along the way, _something_ happened as he slowly got to know her. What had started out as a farce, had evolved into something genuine. Something real.

She got under his skin. But, without the usual associated malicious intent. She got under his skin in the best way possible. The fact that she hadn’t immediately fallen for his charms as easily as most women had in the past had been refreshing. Arguably, that may have also been the same moment he’d decided to let go of all the pretense. Something he’d never typically done with women before. ‘All’s fair in love and war’ had always been his motto. Did he like games? Yes. But with Lola, they'd never felt right playing.

When he’d asked her if everything was good between them, she’d said that they were. But he knew better. He knew that they weren’t. His gentlemanly rejection of her advances had clearly hurt her. And although it killed him knowing that he shared part of the blame, along with Kyle, for the pain she was currently going through, he had done the right thing, of that he was certain. Sleeping with Lola, in the distraught state that she had been in, would have been a mistake.

What he’d told her that night in her restaurant still rang true a month later. Sex between them would have been about hurting Kyle. Nothing more. And she would have instantly regretted it. The last thing he wanted was their first time to be out of spite. Tainted with contrition and anger. No. He'd told himself that when they’d make love for the first time, it would be because she wanted to.

However, now it was four weeks later, and he had no fucking idea where their friendship, if you could even call it that, stood. It was all very confusing because it’s not like she’d stopped talking to him or told him to give her space. Rather, they’d spent more time together in the last two weeks than they’d had in the past five months. Whatever they were, he could sense that what he was feeling wasn’t only on his end. The tension that had been lingering between them pre-kiss only seemed to have intensified post-kiss.

She flirted, yes, but kept him at a distance still. Every time he made her laugh...smile...she made sure to brush his arm or his hand with her own. She knew exactly what she was doing, and he was both screaming and crumbling internally. Her touch electrified every nerve ending in his body. Constantly having to stop himself from reciprocating her touches was becoming unbearable. But then again, maybe it was all in his head. Maybe all she wanted or needed was a friend. He was one mixed signal away from losing it entirely.

One thing he _did_ know was that no matter what happened, he would do everything and anything to remain part of her life, whether it’d be as just a friend or something more.

The knocking continued, getting louder now.

“Jesus, who the fuck is here at this time?”, Theo cursed to himself. Getting out of bed, wearing only a pair of black boxer briefs, he quickly put on the navy-coloured dress shirt he had worn during the day, without buttoning it, and headed for the door.

The knocking had turned into banging.

“Alright! Alright! I’m coming!”, he yelled. _Now_ , he was mad. The person behind the door better have a damn good explanation for this loud, late-night disturbance.

Perhaps it was Summer coming to gloat, he thought. It would be like her to come bother him at such a time. To remind him of the fact that even though Kyle and Lola were over and had been for a while, Lola still didn’t want him in the end. Summer was good at inserting herself in places she didn’t belong.

“I swear to _God_ , Summer, if that’s you right now, I’m calling the co-”, he began to say as he opened the door, unable to finish his sentence as the person standing in front of him was not Summer. It was Lola. Shit. What the hell was she doing at his doorstep? And at this time of night, no less.

“It’s not Summer.” She replied, with a smile, but longing look on her face.

“I- I can see that. What are you doing here, Lola?”, Theo questioned, eager to hear what she was going to say. His confusion grew when a few seconds passed, and words had yet to escape her mouth.

He noticed her swallowing. Hard. She was evidently nervous. But about what?

Tired of not knowing how to label what was transpiring between the two of them, he finally mustered the courage to say what he’d been wanting to say but couldn’t. “Look, Lola, I- I can’t keep doing this. Constantly trying to decipher all these mixed signals from you is exhausting. I know I hurt you when I told you ‘no’ a month ago. And I know you don’t want to admit it because of your pride, but I’m deeply sorry. That wasn’t my intention. I was just- I was trying to be gallant and- and do the right thing. I didn’t want to take advantage of the situation or of you. You weren’t in a good place, Lola. If we would have slept together that night, it would have been cheapened by the fact that all you were seeking was revenge. It- It would have been for all the wrong reasons. And if something were to happen between us, I’d want it to be for all the right ones...even though I know that the possibility of anything happening now is bleak.”

Her intense gaze never left his. She still hadn’t uttered a single word.

“I hope we’re still friends is what I’m trying to say. Because you’re about the only good thing in my life right now and I can’t lose y-”, he started to say when Lola’s lips came crashing onto his.

This kiss felt different than when she had come onto him four weeks ago. Last time he had felt the confusion and uncertainty in her lips. _This_ kiss felt nothing like that kiss. This time her lips were sure. This time her lips carried absolutely no doubt. Feeling her hands travel from his waist all the way up to his neck, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her inside his apartment. She definitely wasn’t going home tonight.

When the door closed shut, he pushed her against it, placing his already naked thigh in between her legs. “ _Fuck_ ”, he grunted. The effect she had on him was inexplicable. She literally made him weak in the knees. Ravenous. He was totally and completely intoxicated by her. Knowing very well where this was going to end, he wanted to be sure it’s where _she_ also wanted things to end tonight.

“Whoa, wait, Lola. Wait a second, just-” Theo whispered breathlessly, interrupting their kiss. “Are you sure? Sure you wanna do this? I know _I_ want this. God, do I want this. I’m all in, but I just want to be certain that you are, too. Cause- Cause people are going to talk. Your brother- he's going to _hate_ this. So is Kyle. And Summer. She will use this to her advantage. To make you the villain. It’s not going to be easy.”

She placed her hands on either side of his cheeks and leaned in, close enough that their foreheads touched.

“I- I don’t care. _I don't care_. I want this, Theo. I want you. I’m- I’m done listening to everyone around me. I’m done letting other people dictate my life. I’m done letting other people make decisions for me. I’m done being afraid to follow my heart. Whether or not this decision is the right one doesn’t matter. At least it’ll be _mine_. Just for tonight. I want to live on my own terms for once.” She professed passionately.

“I’m all in, Theo.” With that, he took her in his arms again. It wasn’t long before her tongue found his, intensifying the kiss in a way that made the both of them moan loudly. She slid the shirt off his shoulders, letting it carelessly fall to the floor.

“Bedroom. _Now_.” She commanded. Grinning, he picked her up off the floor so she was straddling him, and did as he was told. Sweet sounds of pleasure filled his empty, silent apartment, the heaviness of their breathing escalating as he carried her to his bed. Once he settled her back on her feet, Lola wasted no time letting him know that she was ready. More than ready, in fact, as she slipped her hand inside his boxers and stroked his erection. Shit, he was already so hard. She began stroking harder, but if she kept going, he’d come undone right then and there, without having even tasted her. That would be a tragedy.

“You’re- You’re too dressed. Let me.” Theo interjected, using this excuse to halt her tantalizing touch. He undid the buttons to her blouse first, only to reveal a black, lacy sheer bra, which was quite possibly the sexiest thing she’d ever worn. He kissed her with a fervor like no other as she removed the blouse completely. He ravaged her neck next, lightly biting the thin piece of flesh right below her ear, making her cry out. Leaving a trail of kisses down her stomach, he knelt in front of her and began unfastening her jeans, his eyes never once leaving hers.

He tugged at them until they were off, leaving her clad in only her bra and panties. “Fuck, Lola. You- you are so goddamn beautiful. The most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.” He professed, meaning every word. He slowly removed her panties next. As soon as they were off, Lola seemed impatient to bring him back up to her level, almost embarrassingly so. Even though she had absolutely _nothing_ to be embarrassed about. No. He was going to show her just how much he wanted her.

Dismissing her attempt to bring him back up, he grabbed her wrists and held them together on her stomach, before burying himself between her thighs. The second his mouth found her clit, he felt her hands try to stabilize themselves in his hair. Letting go of her wrists, she placed her hands on both sides of his head, pushing him in closer.

“Ahhhh!”, she cried out in pleasure, as he slid a finger inside of her. He continued to devour her, his tongue ravishing every inch of her sex, always making sure to return to the nerve-filled nub at the top. Feeling her start to clench around his finger alerted him that she was near. But he was far from over. Not wanting her to climax just yet, he paused his rapture. “Don’t come, Lola.” He ordered.

“I don’t know if I can make that promise. Not if you keep doing that.” She retorted.

“Alright, that’s fair.” He smirked, sliding his finger out of her, and getting up off his knees. He couldn’t help what he did next. Looking her in the eyes, he put his finger in his mouth and licked every ounce of _her_ off.

“Mmmm. Even better than I imagined.” Theo murmured as he gently pushed her onto the bed. He didn’t suppose Kyle had ever been this brazen with her, or with any woman for that matter.

Once he had her with her back on the bed, he took a few seconds to just bask in the moment. He still couldn’t believe she was here, like this, in his bed, waiting for him to take her. He had wanted this for so long, and after what happened between them, he truly thought it was over. That _they_ were over. Before they’d even really began.

She sat up and met him at the edge of the bed, where he still stood. "It’s my turn now." She said with a devilish grin, as she gently stuck her thumbs inside the waistband of his boxers and shimmied them down his body. Knowing exactly what she was about to do, he stepped out of the garments that had pooled around his ankles. Next thing he knew, her hand was on his erection, stroking slowly from the tip, all the way down to the base.

"Shit, Lola." He grunted. He’d never been this hard before in his life. "That feels—", he started, unable to finish his sentence when she took him inside her mouth, causing his head to fall backwards. Oh, she was going to be the death of him, wasn’t she?

Her long, luscious black locks fell perfectly to her sides as her head bobbed up and down, even lightly brushing his shaft at times, which sent a wave of shivers throughout his body. Having her lips wrapped around him like this... she was an absolute vision. However, if she continued her current relentless efforts, he’d surely fall apart at the seams.

When she started taking him deeper into her throat is when he put a stop to her titillating movements. That was the final straw.

"That’s enough." He groaned. Removing him from her mouth, she carefully wiped remnants of precum off her lips and smirked. She knew exactly what she was doing and the effect she had on him.

"If you say so. I mean, I was nowhere near done, but if you can't handle it—" she said, teasingly, before he picked her up off the bed. Instinctively, she wrapped her legs around him, and started attacking his neck with her lips. Their naked bodies pressed together with a force he couldn’t explain. It’s like they were melting into one another. It wasn’t a feeling he’d ever felt before and it terrified him. Because she wasn’t just another one of his detached, casual hookups. This time the stakes were higher. Much higher. This time he had something to lose. His heart.

The instant their bodies crashed onto the bed, he used his knee to spread her thighs, and settled himself between.

"Let’s take this off, shall we?", Theo said, making Lola giggle. He swiftly unhooked her bra, revealing two supple breasts. It took only a couple of seconds for his mouth to meet her swollen nipples. Swirling his tongue around, he sucked with an ardent hunger, causing a few frenzied moans to escape her lungs. He felt her hands lacing endlessly through his hair, which only increased his arousal.

"Theo, I- I want you inside me. Now." Lola whispered softly in his ear, clearly trying to catch her breath. He needed to be inside her as much as she needed him to, it seemed.

With that, he sat back up and, grabbing her thighs, slid her closer to him. Antsy to bury himself inside of her, he quickly went over to the nightstand and grabbed a little foil packet from the drawer. Once the condom was slipped on, he repositioned himself at her entrance and entered her, slowly.

"Ahhh", Lola cried out, letting Theo know to keep going. She felt absolutely _incredible_. Exquisite. He wanted to do this every night. As much as he wanted to take his time with this. With her. He knew that this one was going to be quick. He wanted her too much at the moment. But that was okay. There'd be other opportunities where he could take his time.

"Lola, this is gonna be fast and quick, okay?", he told her.

"Yes. Fuck me, Theo. Just fuck me." She answered with a certain wildness in her voice. Her tone was his cue.

The following moment saw Theo start to thrust more rapidly. Faster and harder. It wasn’t long before she met his rhythmic motions, bucking her hips simultaneously with his. The way their bodies moved together shocked him. It was as if they'd always been doing this, exposing the true depth of their connection.

He was so close, but he needed them to come together. Somehow increasing his speed even more, with one hand he grabbed her arms and pinned them above her head, holding them at the wrists.

"Shit! Theo, I’m— I’m gonna come." She cried out in pleasure.

"Come, Lola. Come with me." He whispered, before bringing his mouth down to hers.

The second he felt her walls begin to clench around him, he knew she’d reached her climax, so he let go, too. Their orgasms exploded together, taking over both of their bodies, with a series of delicious, pulsating movements. It was like millions and millions of bolts of lightning shot through every inch of his body.

Once they’d both regained a little bit of composure, Theo let go of her wrists and slid out of her, falling on his back beside her.

"Well, that was...hopefully not a ‘just for tonight’ kind of thing?” He asked, quoting her earlier words.

Breathless, she laughed.

“I was just trying to be dramatic.” She chuckled. “But, no. It most definitely is not.”

He opened up his arm and motioned for her to come closer. “Good.” He replied, both scared and excited about where this could go.


End file.
